Mad Mod Raven's POV
by RavenFan27
Summary: This is a familiar tale. It is one of Mad Mod and his madcap school, but from the episode, we never get the whole story. This is Raven’s story, we all know she got sent to “gym class” but what happened there, and how did she escape. This is the whol


Introduction- This is a familiar tale. It is one of Mad Mod and his madcap school, but from the episode, we never get the whole story. This is Raven's story, we all know she got sent to "gym class" but what happened there, and how did she escape. This is the whole story through Raven's eyes.

Disclaimer- I do not own or are affiliated with the Teen Titans.

Hey Starfire3745!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was late night at the Titans Tower and everyone was fast asleep, that is everyone except Raven, she could not sleep without visions of Trigon flashing into her mind, so she made some herbal tea and tried to relax. All of a sudden, she felt drowsy, with her last bit of strength, she opened her eyes to see gas flowing under her door, and then it went dark. While, she was knocked out it was more than just sleep, is was a hold that kept her from waking until it was too late.

She jumped up and awakened from the spell binding sleep, only to find herself bound to a chair, along with the rest of the Titans. Of course, it was Mad Mod, who gave his little speech about "miss behaving children", all the while anger grew inside Raven but it was no use, they were custom made chairs that were impenetrable.

Raven was too busy worrying about breaking out she wasn't even paying attention, until a bell brought her back to reality, and just like that the floor was gone beneath her, and she was in a school gym. Her chair landed right in the middle of the basketball court, and in front of her was a chalkboard for writing down plays.

"Ello, my ducky, ready for gym class," said Mad Mod, as his picture appeared on the chalkboard.

"Not if you're the teacher," retorted Raven, still struggling for freedom.

"They'll be no sass back in my class, get ready for some dodge ball, but I doubt you'll be able to dodge," said Mad Mod.

Just then, the whole wall shot millions of ball out of it, all heading strait for Raven's chair. As they got closer, Raven jerked her chair to the left causing the balls to miss her and the chair to shatter.

 "Ohh, don't like that game, eh, well how about some basketball, lovey!" said Mad Mod, who was always prepared.

All of a sudden, the gym started filling up with basketballs.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" chanted Raven as she lifted all the balls telekinetically and tossed them through the wall. "Looks like you've been fouled out," shouted Raven as she headed for the gym doors, but were all bolted shut, except one all the way across the room.

"Run all you like ducky, but this hypno screen should stop you from reaching that door!" shouted Mad Mod, as the entire wall turned to giant screen of swirling circles.

Raven focused her energy on the door, and tried not to look at the walls, but she lost her focus when she accidentally tripped and was almost hypnotized but she found her center and snapped herself out of it. Eventually, she reached the exit, slammed the door behind her, and sealed it shut.

All of a sudden, coming from the computer lab, she heard…

"Hey, get off of me! Let me go! I'm not a toy robot!" shouted Cyborg, in a major struggle.

"Cyborg," said Raven under her breath as she knocked down the door.

"Raven? Raven, help, these evil computers are trying to shut down my hard drive!" shouted Cyborg, fighting off the robotic arms of the computers, some were pulling wires out others had stun guns, but they all had the same mission, shut Cyborg down.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" chanted Raven as she sliced the computers in half, freeing Cyborg, who quickly mended his wires and blew the rest of the computers to pieces.

"Come on, this room's gonna overload, lets get out of here," said Cyborg, holding the door opened for Raven, "thanks, Rae, I owe you one."

"No problem," said Raven, very monotone.

This would have been a great moment for them, (except the fact that the room was going to blow up any second!)

"You can make it up to me later, right now just… RUN!" shouted Raven as the whole room exploded behind them.

Raven and Cyborg had broken free of the computer lab and they were about to walk by one of the many staircases, when they heard someone, behind the staircase.

"Do you hear that?" asked Cyborg.

"Shhh… Mad Mod," whispered Raven, covering Cyborg's mouth, "on the count of three we attack, ready, one…two…three, Go!" 

Raven used her powers to stop who ever came around the corner, until she realized it was Robin and Starfire, and she had used her powers to accidentally stop Robin in mid air.

            *Oops! * she thought sarcastically. 

As you know Cyborg un-hypnotizes Beast Boy by burping, and they try to think a plan to get out.

" Don't you get it, Mad Mod is going to keep messing with us…"said Raven

"…Until we mess with him," said Robin, finishing Raven's sentence, (so now no one will ever know what she was going to say.)

Just as Robin finished talking, Mad Mod appears out of nowhere, and everyone chases after him, thinking the cane posses his power. (That is when the upbeat chase scene comes in; I love the song K2G, by Puffy AmiYumi)

*This chase scene is pointless, it is like Scooby Doo, meets The Beatles* thought Raven as they followed Mad Mod thought his insane school.

Soon after the chase, Raven thought she spotted the outside world, "No way?!?" too bad it was just a piece of paper with palm trees and mountains on it. 

This false discovery brought Raven and the rest of the Titans back to the very same room from where they started. Class was over and 'they hadn't learned a thing' which made Raven cringe, because she could tell what he would say next, which was that they would have to repeat the entire lesson! With that statement, the entire wall revealed, once again, the hypnotic swirls that would get to Beast Boy, but Raven and the others had learned to ignore it. All the weapons came at them, for one purpose only, to get everyone back in their seats so they could repeat the entire class. Of course, everyone took off to stop Mad Mod, leaving Beast Boy hanging on Raven, of course when anything shot at her and B.B., Raven could protect them, but she doesn't do funny, so she needed Cyborg's help. But boy did she ask for it, he pulled down Raven's hood, licked his finger, and gave her the biggest, wettest, wet wily ever! Gross! This obviously made Raven very angry, but at the same time glad, to get Beast Boy off of her. Now, she could fight, but the arms of the chair snuck up on her and grabbed her, as hard as she fought it was no use she was locked in, tight. 

* Concentrate, you can get out of this chair, focus, focus* thought Raven as she was bound to the chair, she was not giving up without a fight.

It was no help, she, Starfire, and Cyborg were strapped to their chairs, and B.B., forget about him, he was useless.

As Raven sat there she saw Robin try to grab the cane, and she saw him go right through 'Mad Mod', she knew it wasn't him, she knew he must be somewhere inside this building controlling and monitoring everyone and everything. She tried to get Robin's attention, which never worked, and when she yelled, the chair's arms covered her mouth. She tried to send all the Titans the message, telekinetically, and it worked. Robin took action by jumping into the hole in the wall, that Starfire made. He pulled out all the wires and caught the real Mad Mod, when Robin broke the central power line it made Raven and all the other Titans, able to break out of their chairs.  

Finally, they found the 'real deal' and got back to the real world, and Raven swore she would never go to any school reunions. The only problem was Beast Boy was still hypnotized and Starfire thought his brain was gone forever.

"Beast Boy had a brain," retorted Raven, sarcastically.

Nevertheless, it worked and Beast Boy started laughing, until he realized what Raven said, and was offended.

"Dude, that's not funny, I totally have a brain," said B.B., very upset, "I just don't use it much."

"Yeah, sure you do Beast Boy, that's why you're the only one out of us who got hypnotized," replied Raven.

Beast Boy just stared blankly, pretending to think…

" I thought so," said Raven as they approached the Titans Tower.                                                                         

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, what did you think, I know some of the things I put in here do not fit in with the real episode, but I'm a Raven fan and the real episode barely had her in it so, I had to do something. Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
